Secrets Uncovered
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in "Dial M for Martin." When Daphne inadvertently overhears a conversation between Niles and his brother, it changes everything. One-shot.


"Frasier, you've got to take him back," Niles begged. "I only agreed to this arrangement because Daphne was part of the package. But now..."

Daphne came out of the kitchen. "Dr. Crane, is that true?"

Niles turned in disbelief at his angel's voice. "Daphne..."

"Well, I think I'll just get out of your way," Frasier said. "I have a date to get ready for." He smiled at his younger brother, silently wishing him good luck. Without another word, Frasier was headed for the elevator.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Daphne said, as if her boss hadn't spoken. "But me employment agency just said they haven't any openings right now. I was going to go check on your father upstairs."

Niles hardly knew what to say. "Well, living with Dad is proving to be a bit more difficult than I'd anticipated." He couldn't look at her.

"But you knew what your father was like when you agreed to take him in. Why did you do it? Is what you told your brother true? It was because of me?"

"It was a horribly selfish thing to do," Niles admitted. "But yes, I did like the idea of you living here. Very much, in fact."

Daphne blushed. "I can't see what's so special about me that you'd go to all this trouble."

Niles walked toward her. There was no point denying the truth any longer. "At the time, I didn't really see it as trouble. All I could think about was the possibility of you being here."

"I know you and your family are quite fond of me, but this doesn't make any sense. Why would it matter so much where I was living?"

"Well, when you care about a person, it's only natural to want to have them nearby, isn't it?" Niles asked.

Suddenly, Daphne felt her pulse quicken. She began to sense that there was more going on here than simple affection. "Dr. Crane, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I-I care about you," Niles stammered. "A lot. I thought that, if you were under this roof, we might begin to grow closer, and then..."

Daphne couldn't remember the last time they'd stood so close to each other. But, of course, they had been even closer on the dance floor at the Snow Ball. "Dr. Crane, are you trying to tell me that you're _in love_ with me?" Even saying the words out loud, she could tell how strange they sounded. He had been acting strange lately, but it couldn't mean that!

"Yes," Niles immediately answered. "When you started saying that you weren't needed here anymore, I began to panic. The thought of you leaving crushed me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I suppose I haven't given much thought to how I would feel if I left you, either. I mean, five years is a long time to stay on one job. Usually, I spend just a few months with a person. Now I feel like a part of the family. I just know I'd miss all of you terribly."

"Then don't go. Dad may not need you, but I do. Frasier and Dad and I have all gotten so much closer since you've been here. I-if you left, I'm not sure our bond could survive."

"Well, that's very sweet. It's a very tempting offer, but if your father's hip is better, I really think I need to go and find someone who needs my help. As a physical therapist."

"Daphne, Dad doesn't just need you to help him do his exercises. You're the only one who can get him to eat a reasonably healthy diet. If it weren't for you, he'd sit in his chair all day, watching sports, and eating God knows what." Niles knew he would say anything in order to get her to stay. He didn't care if it would cause a horrible nosebleed.

"Well, you are right about that. I guess I didn't think about that."

Niles smiled. She was listening to him! "You _are_ needed. Right here," he said.

"Yes, but if I stay, it'll be terribly awkward. I mean, knowing how you feel about me. It's rather overwhelming." Daphne looked at the ground, still trying to make sense of what he'd told her.

"I never wanted my secret to come out this way," Niles said. "But now that it is out, I'm sort of glad. I mean, I don't really like hiding things. Under the circumstances, maybe it's best if you don't live here. That's probably too much to ask."

"I've never lived with a man before. I mean, romantically. I think you're right. I need time to sort this out. This is all such a surprise."

"I understand." Niles reached out to touch her cheek, finding it to be incredibly soft. "Whatever you want is all right with me. A-as long as you don't leave."

Daphne smiled as she felt his touch. She began to feel, for the first time, that there might be something here. "I can't leave now. It would be as hard for me as it would for you. I think you're very sweet, and probably one of the nicest men I've ever met in me life. I just don't want to make any promises just yet."

"Of course," Niles said. "Take all the time you need. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Daphne said. "If you don't mind, I think I need to spend a night or two with one of me girlfriends. Just until I can get me feelings figured out."

Niles nodded. His heart had made up its mind the moment he saw her, but she might need more time to make her decision.

Suddenly, Daphne hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you told me. I don't like secrets, either," she whispered.

Niles hung his head as she took her still-packed belongings and walked out the door. It was sad to see her leave, but he knew this was a good thing. If things went well, she would be coming back. She would be his.

"Dad?" Niles called from the foot of the stairs. "I'm sorry I scared you before. But I've fixed everything. Daphne's staying with a friend for a couple of nights, so it'll be just us. But once she's back, I have a feeling things are going to be better than ever. Especially for me."

 **The End**


End file.
